


Cotton Confession

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [65]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Asian-American Character, Bathing/Washing, Black Character(s), Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Matt and David spend the day together.Follow up to "Cotton Stand-In"/"Cotton Confirmation" where Matt borrowed one of David's shirts.This takes place between Parts 9 and 10 of "David's Birthday Surprise", during the weekend after David and Matt finally got together.





	1. Morning Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David does it again, and again.

**Part 1 – Morning Warmth** ****

Matt lay in the warm morning light, in David’s bed, in David’s arms, and felt impossibly happy.He smiled lazily, watching David sleep, the sunlight through the blinds making stripes across David’s lovely smooth skin.Matt stroked his fingers along the nearest stripe.David murmured, pulled Matt closer, and settled back to sleep. 

The shifting reminded Matt of his ass – though he hadn’t really been able to forget about it since last night.It wasn’t that it was sore, rather it was that he was so _aware_ of it, like he had discovered another sexual organ, which basically he had. _Who would have thought …_

David introducing him to fucking last night had been the single most incredible sexual experience of Matt’s life, and it had come after a week of jaw-dropping, classification-redefining sexual experiences.Being fucked was so much better than anything that Matt had ever felt.Last night, he’d wanted David to fuck him again, right away, but David had said that he didn’t want Matt to hurt today.Instead, after a break, he’d introduced Matt to the joys of simultaneous blowjobs. _He takes such good care of me._  

_And he loves me._ That was as mind-blowing as the sex. _The most wonderful person in the world loves me._ Matt smiled to himself.The morning seemed appropriate for hyperbole.It wasn’t until David had told him he loved him that Matt finally had to admit to himself – and David – that Matt was in love with him, too.He’d labeled this ‘thing’ he had about David as a crush, obsession, infatuation, and so forth, but even if that had once been true, his ‘thing’ had grown into love once he’d spent some real time with David.That evening that they’d spent together, talking and laughing in the sports bar, had been the clincher.The wonderful sex was just a bonus.What had really gotten to him was the look in David’s eyes and the caring and tenderness in his voice when he’d first called Matt ‘honey’ that night in the car.At that moment, Matt would have walked naked through gunfire for David, and it had only gotten worse.

Smiling, Matt buried his face in David’s strong shoulder and drifted off to sleep again. 

He woke to David’s fingers stroking his cheek.

“Morning,” David said. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Matt mumbled.“Fuck me again?”

David chuckled.“Thought you’d never ask.” 

With a growl, David pushed Matt flat onto his back.Matt grinned up at him.

“My sweet, willing fuck-baby,” David said gruffly. 

In response, Matt spread out his body under David’s gaze, his cock waking up.

David smiled and lay full length on Matt.They kissed – starting out gentle and quickly becoming hard and hungry.David devoured his mouth and face and throat, and Matt could only gasp and melt under the onslaught.David nipped his way down Matt’s body, starting at the special spot where his shoulder met his neck, the spot where just a grazing of teeth could make Matt’s cock hard.Reaching his nipples, David sucked and teased those until Matt was squirming underneath him.He moved on to Matt’s groin, circling all around his cock before finally taking Matt’s cock into his hot mouth.David sucked hard and Matt arched up. 

“David!” he cried out and grabbed David’s shoulders.

David raised his head and smiled.“Tell me what you want, baby.” 

“Fuck me,” Matt said breathlessly.

David slid his firm body against Matt’s legs.“You want me to fuck your sweet ass, bury my dick into your hot, tight ass?” 

“Yes, yes,” Matt said.“Please, David.”

“I love it when you beg, baby,” David said, making his teasing way back up Matt’s body.“Love it when you’re desperate and needy under me.” 

Matt whimpered.He loved how David talked dirty to him, all possessive and hot.

“I’m going to fuck you on your back,” David said and slid his cock against Matt’s saliva-wet one.“I want to watch your face when you come.” 

Matt wanted the same, but he’d never been able to keep his eyes open at the right time.He wanted to see that composed face shatter with pleasure.

“Please, please,” Matt groaned.“I want to feel it again.” 

“Are you going to be my fuck-slut?” David purred.“Begging for it all the time?Bending over and displaying your ass in front of everyone?”

“Yes, yes,” Matt said, loving the idea of it, even if it would never happen in real life.“Take me over your desk, in front of everyone.” 

“Hmm,” David said as he nuzzled Matt’s cheek.“Show everyone how you belong to me?Bend you over, pull down your pants, and expose the butt plug that you’ve been wearing to keep yourself ready for me?”

“Always ready, fuck me hard in front of the whole office.”Matt raised his hips, pushing his cock against David’s. 

“Oh, you’re not ready, yet,” David said and rolled off of Matt.

Matt grunted in protest, though he knew that David needed to get supplies.He admired David’s naked body as David got the lube bottle from where it had rolled last night and a condom from his nightstand. 

Tossing the lube and condom across the bed, David kneeled between Matt’s legs and pushed his thighs wider open. Then he raised Matt’s legs and bent them at the knees until they were pushed up towards Matt’s stomach.

“Grab your legs,” David commanded. 

A little confused, Matt followed the order, keeping his knees far enough apart to watch what David was doing.

David gave him a quick grin, then leaned down.A second after his face disappeared from sight, Matt felt a wet, warm lick on his asshole. 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Matt moaned in surprise, though maybe that wasn’t the best expletive to use in the circumstances.

“Shit!” Matt said again anyway, as David’s tongue teased and probed Matt’s hole.That felt better than it had any right to and Matt whimpered. 

David drew back slightly and said, “You like this, baby?”Matt could feel his breath on the wet skin.

“Yes,” Matt said huskily. 

“You like me licking your sweet, tight asshole?You like me fucking you with my tongue?I love how you squirm and whimper …”

Before Matt could respond, David returned to his task and Matt moaned incoherently.David reached over for the lube and soon Matt felt a wet finger push into his ass, David’s tongue still doing its teasing. 

A jolt ran through Matt’s body as David stroked his prostate.His body turned limp and trembling.He could barely retain the grip on his legs.

“David …” he moaned.“Please …” 

“Please what, baby?”

“More …” 

David chuckled, a vibration that Matt could feel through his pelvis.David’s finger pulled out and Matt groaned in loss.It was probably just as well, though, since Matt could feel his orgasm getting close.

In spite of Matt’s protests, David scooted off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.The sound of the water and spitting, then David returned, rolling a condom down his cock as he walked.Matt realized that he was still holding up his legs and began to release them.David jumped onto the bed and pushed Matt’s legs back further and to the side.He lay against Matt, his chest against the back of Matt’s thighs.Matt’s knees were now pressed against the side of David’s chest, Matt’s feet in the air. 

Soon Matt felt the incomparable sensation of the head of David’s cock pushing into him.It was easier this time, hardly burning at all, and the memory of pleasure allowed Matt to relax quickly.

“Ohhh,” Matt gasped with feeling, as he was filled in a way that was both strange and perfect. 

David leaned forward, pressing his firm body fully against Matt. He also seemed to have trouble catching his breath.“God, you’re …” David trailed off, locking eyes with Matt, then began to move.

A slide of his cock over Matt’s prostate and Matt cried out in surprise, grabbed hold of David’s shoulders, and exploded into fiery orgasm.David rocked him through the heavenly shudders. 

“Sorry,” Matt gasped as he came down to earth again.

“Why?” David responded.“You feel so incredible when you’re coming while I’m inside you.And you have the most blissed-out look on your face.”He shifted his weight to one hand and stroked Matt’s cheek with the other hand.“Beautiful.”

“But I—” 

David put his fingers on Matt’s lips.“One great thing about being fucked is the fun doesn’t have to stop when you stop.”

To emphasize his point, David began to rock again, driving his cock deeper than the night before, plumbing new depths of pleasure.He propped himself up over Matt and thrust in harder. 

Matt clenched his fingers around David’s strong biceps and gave himself over to the glorious sensations.He watched David’s face, watched the fluttering around his lips, the creases forming in his forehead, as David’s own orgasm grew.David’s eyes were wide, shining.

_I’m doing this to him,_ Matt thought in triumph. _My body is causing David to lose his composure, to show naked emotion._  

“Matt …” David said huskily.

Matt smiled up at him and corrected himself, _No, it’s not just my body._  

“Love you,” Matt said softly.

David leaned down, squishing him, and Matt raised his head so their lips could brush. 

“You, too,” David whispered then propped himself back up.He angled himself a little more and stroked directly against Matt’s prostate.Matt whimpered and realized that, against all physical understanding, his cock was hard again.His cum from his orgasm hadn’t even cooled on his stomach yet.David bit his lip and slammed into Matt, making Matt’s body bounce and his cock slap against his belly.

Matt reached above his head and grabbed hold of the headboard.“Harder,” he gasped.“Harder!” 

Growling, David slammed in even harder, so that Matt could feel each thrust in every cell of his body.Heat and pleasure pumped through him with every drive of David’s cock.

David’s lips fell open and he started to pant.Matt watched his face avidly as David’s thrusts grew more urgent, chaotic. 

“C’mon, David, c—”Matt cut himself off with a cry as his own orgasm rose up and joined with David’s.His eyes slammed shut and all was smell and skin and light and heat.His balls tightened then he was coming in perfect concert with David, like David’s orgasm was shooting out of his cock, David’s moans spilling from his lips.

Sound and movement slowed, faded. 

He was floating, flying.

“I’m dead, I died,” he said in a daze.“Put on my tombstone ‘He died with his boots on.’Wait, I don’t have boots on.I don’t even own boots …I could buy some boots.You want me in boots?” 

David laughed.“I want you in anything.”

“I’m dead,” Matt mumbled.“Dead and bootless.Mostly dead, though.” 

David shook his head, still laughing.He pulled out of Matt’s limp body, discarded his condom and rearranged Matt until he was cuddled up against David’s chest.

David rubbed his goatee against Matt’s hair.“I’m really sorry to hear you’re dead.Because there were a lot more things I wanted to do to you.” 

Matt said blearily, “Hey, I’m alive again.It’s a miracle!” 

“Oh, good,” David said, and Matt could feel his smile against his hair.“Because you promised you’d make me breakfast.”

 


	2. Two Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matt get cleaned up and dressed.

**Part 2 – Two Shirts** ****

“God, David, I’m not even sure I can walk!” Matt grumbled.“Let alone cook.” 

David’s voice turned immediately concerned. “Are you okay?” He shifted Matt and slid one finger into Matt’s still stretched and lubricated asshole.

Matt groaned as arousal shot through his exhausted body.“Are you _really_ trying to kill me?” 

David’s finger pulled out.“Just checking for blood.Good, you’re clean.”

“Clean isn’t the right word,” Matt mumbled, waving at the cum now dripping off his stomach onto the bed. 

David grumbled good-naturedly and wrapped Matt up in the sheet.“Up!Into the shower!”

No longer uncomfortably wet, Matt sighed happily and snuggled back up against David. 

“Matt!” David chuckled.He leaned down and murmured in Matt’s ear, “Hot water, soap, wet skin …”

“Okay, okay,” Matt groaned and rolled off the bed.He sat blinking on the floor for a moment before climbing to his feet and stumbling to the bathroom.David came up behind him and pulled off the sheet.Tossing it aside, he nudged Matt to step into the tub. 

Matt complied, leaning against the tile wall.His legs still felt like rubber.David stepped in after him and slid the shower door shut.He turned on the water and directed a spray of hot water at Matt.

Gently, he rinsed the cum off of Matt.Matt relaxed completely as David’s strong hands began to soap down his body. 

“Matt,” David said with a warm laugh, “You’ve got to stand up.”

Matt leaned against David and murmured a negative. 

“Okay, okay, sit.”David changed the water to run into the tub then opened the shower door.He stepped out as Matt gratefully slumped downwards.

Kneeling on the floor next to the tub, David asked, “You going to be like this every time?” 

“Every time that you make me come twice in two minutes …”

“Hmm, yeah,” David said.“That was really hard on you.” 

“No, _you_ were hard on me.” Matt grinned, lying back and sinking into the rising tub water.

“You were begging for it, shamelessly.” 

“I’m sure I was quite dignified,” Matt protested.

Smirking, David reached for a bottle of shampoo.“You want your hair washed?” 

“Yeah.Come in here with me?”

“There’s no way I’d fit.Put your head under the faucet.” 

Matt complied, soaking his hair.When he lifted his head again, he said, “We should go to one of those B&Bs with two-people jacuzzis.”

David, who’d been pouring shampoo into his hand, paused and eyed Matt.Matt flushed, realizing how impossible that fantasy was.That would mean being in public with David, as in _with_ David. 

“Why do you have shampoo, anyway?” Matt asked uncomfortably.

David gave him a small smile.“It’s for my scalp.” 

Matt nodded and let David put shampoo in his hair.David lathered up his hair and Matt hummed in appreciation.He loved David’s hands.David maneuvered Matt under the faucet and rinsed his hair.

Sputtering a little, Matt sat up.“Okay, your turn.” 

David raised his eyebrows, but Matt clambered to his feet and gestured for David to come back in.Handing Matt the shampoo bottle, David stepped into the water.Matt set the bottle aside and took up the soap sponge instead.He then, with great concentration, soaped down David.He delighted in gliding the sponge over every defined plane of David’s muscles, every dip and line of his body, even lifting up each foot for cleaning.Lastly, he kneaded shampoo into David’s slightly stubbly scalp.He turned the water to the removable showerhead and disconnected the spray arm.Slowly he rinsed every bubble from David’s dark skin.

Turning off the water, Matt then dried David thoroughly, from his firm ass to his well-shaped ears. 

He handed the towel to David to hang up and David smiled at him.“I love watching you concentrate, especially when it’s on me.”

Matt blinked at him, a little embarrassed.David grinned and ruffled Matt’s hair with a fresh towel.Matt grabbed the towel and finished drying himself. 

David dug through a drawer on his vanity and came up with a comb.Taking the comb, Matt threw the second towel at David.Still smiling, David tossed the towel aside and opened up another drawer.Matt dragged the comb through his hair.

Though he felt silly, Matt sat on the edge of the tub and watched, entranced, as David stood in the nude and shaved his head with a disposable razor.David then took out an electric shaver and neatened up his goatee.He offered the shaver to Matt but Matt waved it off.He only needed to shave every few days, if that. 

David splashed himself with aftershave.Matt took a deep breath of this newly-familiar scent.

“Come on,” David said.“Let’s see if you can find something to wear.” 

Matt jumped up and hurried past David.He knew what he wanted David to wear.

In David’s closet, a neatly-ordered array of suits and casual clothes, Matt found David’s black long-sleeved T-shirt.He took it off the hanger and tossed it to David. 

“Okay,” David said slowly.

Matt didn’t look at him, just said, “It’s my favorite shirt of yours.” 

“You have a favorite shirt of mine?”David asked in surprise.

Matt nodded then dared to peek at David out of the corner of his eye.What he saw made Matt turn and stare hungrily. 

David had put the shirt on and nothing else, so the bottom of the shirt now skimmed his bare skin, his balls and cock peeking out from the front. _Right near where I left my mark in cum …_

“Toss me a pair of boxers?” David asked, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on Matt.“They’re in the drawer to your right.” 

Matt swallowed and blindly reached out to his right.His hand found a drawer and grabbed the item on top.It turned out to be a pair of burgundy silk boxers.He tossed the boxers to David and willed his awakening cock to calm down.

Deliberately, Matt turned away and stared at a row of T-shirts. 

“Here,” David said at Matt’s shoulder, reaching around him to pull out a black T-shirt.It said, ‘Hell’s Kitchen’ with a little red devil.“This one’s too small for me.”

Matt gathered up his scattered wits.“That better not be a comment on my expected cooking skills.” 

“Naw, it’s a neighborhood in New York.Given to me by someone who thought it was cute, not realizing that you’re loyal to your borough in the city.”

Matt pulled the shirt on.“It’s in a different borough?” 

“Yep, Manhattan.”David said.He looked at Matt for a moment then smiled.“You can keep it.”

“Cool,” Matt said.“It reminds me of the BSD daemon.” 

“Oo,” David grinned.“Sounds kinky.”

Matt snorted.“Not at all, unless you find UNIX operating systems sexy, which I happen to, but that’s a geek thing.” 

David shook his head with a smile.“Should have known.”

Matt watched as David pulled on his jeans and tucked his black shirt into the waistband. 

“David, I should tell you …” Matt started then lost his nerve.There was no way to say, ‘I stole your shirt and masturbated on it,’ that wouldn’t sound weird and stalkerish.“Uh, thanks for the shirt.”

David eyed him curiously and Matt was reminded that David was a trained FBI interrogator.Ducking his head, Matt scouted around until he found his jeans and discarded underwear from the night before.He pulled them on then smiled at David.“So, which way to the kitchen?” 

There was a flicker of uncertainty in David’s eyes, probably at Matt’s pathetic attempt to deflect his curiosity.Matt stepped close to David, grabbed handfuls of David’s shirt, and pulled himself up towards David’s mouth.His lips met David’s and Matt did his best to kiss the uncertainty away.He persevered, scattering kisses along David’s neck and face then back to his lips, until he felt David relax minutely.

He pulled back and said, “Now, I promised you breakfast, I believe.” 

“You did,” David said with a half smile.

“It’s the least I can do for the guy who gives me the most mind-blowing orgasms ever.” 

David’s smile turned into a full one.“Ever?”

“Ever,” Matt said firmly.“Even better than …”He searched his mind.“God, nothing else even comes close.” 

David leaned close.“Flattery will get you fucked again.”

“I hope so!” Matt grinned.He released David and went around him, towards the kitchen he’d glimpsed on the way in last night -- though that time period was veiled with a haze of lust.Not the time right after it, however.Matt remembered in perfect clarity every touch, every word that David had gifted him with. 

Humming to himself, Matt went to see if David’s kitchen had even a fraction of the surprises as his bedroom.

 


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt cooks for the two of them.

**Part 3 -- Breakfast**

Matt was delighted to find that David had a reasonably well-equipped kitchen, much better than his own.There were gadgets and appliances that Matt didn’t even recognize.

“You must be a gourmet cook!” Matt said as David came into the kitchen.

“Not really,” David shrugged.“I just can’t live on takeout like other agents seem to.I have no idea how they chase down bad guys with how they eat.You find what you need?”

“Yeah,” Matt said, counting out eggs.

“Are you a gourmet cook?”

“Hardly,” Matt snorted.

“But you do cook,” David said.“Can’t say that about all single guys.”

“Mom made sure I could feed myself,” Matt said and carefully cracked an egg on the edge of a pan.“I cook simple stuff.”

“Like what?”David sat down at the little kitchen table and watched him.

“Oh, cheese quesadillas, stir-fry, grilled ham and cheese, crab cakes, toasted peanut-butter & jelly sandwiches--”

“Toasting’s not cooking.”

“Sure it is,” Matt replied, sliding some sliced peppers into the egg mixture.“Cooking is heat applied to food, which creates a chemical reaction.Toast isn’t just hot bread, it’s been chemically altered.I don’t know exactly how, whether a molecular—”

David laughed.“You are such a nerd.”

Flushing, Matt shrugged one shoulder.That hurt coming from someone he admired so much.He folded the eggs over to create an omelet.

Matt heard the kitchen chair scrape and David coming up behind him.David wrapped his arms around Matt’s chest.

“You better not consider than an insult,” David said warmly.“I love smart boys.The smarter, the sexier.”

Matt smiled, relaxing.David pulled him back against him and kissed his neck.Setting down the spatula, Matt turned around in David’s arms.He raised his face for David’s kiss.

David’s lips on his were warm and soft, his tongue as it slid between Matt’s open lips was leisurely and sweet.Matt kissed him back, tasting and memorizing his unique tang.David cupped Matt’s cheeks and they kissed for a long moment, enjoying each other without urgency or games.Matt felt a flush of tender warmth, somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

“Baby?” David whispered.

“Mm?”

“Your eggs are burning.”

Matt squeaked and twisted around.He grabbed for the spatula, turned off the burner and took the pan from the stove.He groaned and poked at the scorched omelet.He wanted this breakfast to be perfect.

David laughed.“It’ll be great with Tabasco sauce.”

“Do you _have_ Tabasco sauce?”

“Of course,” David said with dignity.

“I’m not asking you for Grey Poupon,” Matt chuckled.He cut the big omelet in half and David got out two plates.

“Hey,” Matt said, “Did I spot a copy of _Captain Confederacy_ on your shelf?”

“Yeah,” David said, pouring two glasses of orange juice and sitting down at the table.“I wanted to judge for myself the whole racist controversy.”

“What did you think?”

“Haven’t read it yet,” David shrugged.“Been a little distracted.”

Matt grinned at him and sat down at the table.He served up the eggs, which weren’t too bad with the Tabasco sauce, and they quickly fell into a friendly debate about portrayals of Asians and blacks in comics and cartoons. As the eggs disappeared, the conversation wandered into favorite childhood comics and battles with siblings over those comics.David sounded like he hadn’t had much spending money, so each comic had been carefully chosen, and hidden the best he could from his brothers and sisters.Right in the middle of a story about his sister cutting pictures out of his brand-new comic, David stopped and smiled at Matt.

“What?” Matt said, wiping his chin in case he had sauce on it.

“Terry once told me,” David said, still smiling at Matt.“That I have a quota on personal conversation and that I used it up the first time I met her, by saying ‘Hi, I’m David Sinclair, from New York.’Any other personal questions past my quota would be answered with a shrug.She didn’t even know I still had family until my sister-in-law called the office once.”

Matt raised his eyebrows.“Did you just … run out of your quota?”

“No, it’s crazy.”David shook his head slowly.“I don’t know if … You’re easy to talk to.Tell stuff to, stuff I don’t usually talk about.”

Matt beamed at him, thrilled that the reticent man would choose him to open up to.“I love to hear you talk.”

David’s lips quirked.“So it’s just my voice?”

“No!Not at all – I mean, I like your voice, I _love_ your voice, but I’m not just listening to it, I’m listening to your words, your stories, but if you feel uncomfortable, like you might have told me too much, I can give you some horribly embarrassing stories from my past to even it out – Not that it’s a _contest_ or a balance or anything, but –”

Laughing, David took his hand.“That’s another thing about you, you make me laugh more than I have in years.”

Matt beamed at him again. “I love your laugh.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re gonna hear it a lot.”

Matt leaned forward, entwining his fingers through David’s.“That’s just one of the sounds you make that I love.I’m looking forward to more of your … noises.”

“I do not make ‘noises’!” David said with mock offense.

“Oh yes, you do,” Matt said warmly.“Lovely, noisy sounds, mostly telling me how sweet my ass is.”

David grinned.“And all you say is ‘more’ and ‘fuck me harder’.”

“I never said I was original when I’m getting my brains fucked out my ears.”

David leaned even closer and murmured, “Maybe later today, you can return the favor.”

Matt frowned in confusion then he jerked upright.Was David seriously suggesting …?“No way!”

David blinked.“Why not?”

“Because, well, that’s a gay thing.”

David’s face tightened and he withdrew his hand.“And you’re not gay.”

“Right.”

“Just a straight guy who likes to get fucked by another guy.”

“Well,” Matt flushed.“It’s the thing now, you know, guys getting fucked – pegged – with dildos by their girlfriends.I just like it more … natural.”

David slowly shook his head.“I don’t get you.”

“You’ve had me lots of times,” Matt said then winced.“That sounded better in my head.”

“Must have,” David said.

There was an awkward silence.

Matt cleared his throat.“Umm, if you still want to play basketball today, I should go by my place and get some clothes.”

“Go ahead,” David said.“I’ll do the dishes since you cooked.”

Matt eyed him.“I’ll be back soon.”

David didn’t look at him, just picked up the plates.“Okay.”

Matt frowned, unsure, but decided the sooner he left, the sooner he could get back.He put on his shoes and let himself out of David’s apartment.


	4. Unexpected Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally confesses.

**Part 4 – Unexpected Returns** ****

Matt juggled the gym bag on his shoulder and the bigger gym bag in one hand and knocked on David’s door.It had taken him a lot longer than he’d planned to get back to David’s.He just kept thinking of things he wanted to take or to show David.Also he needed clothes so that he could stay over Sunday night as well and go straight to work on Monday.He didn’t know if David planned on him staying that long, but Matt wanted to be ready.

David opened the door, an odd expression on his face.Matt’s happy smile faded.

“Hi?” he asked.

“I didn’t expect you to be back,” David said, his eyes hooded.

“I … thought,” he faltered.Had he completely misread the situation?“Didn’t you …”David hadn’t wanted him to come back after all.He’d gotten what he wanted.Matt flushed.“Oh, I feel like an idiot.”

He started to turn away but David reached out and grabbed him.

“Don’t go,” David said quietly.

Matt’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, but he let David tug him inside.David shut the door, took the bags from Matt and set them aside.Then he yanked Matt into a hard hug.

“Oof!” Matt hugged him back, half-laughing.“That’s more like it.”He pulled away far enough to see David’s face.“Now, why would you think I wasn’t coming back?”

David gave a one-shouldered shrug.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Matt said firmly.“You don’t shrug away personal stuff with me, remember?”

David’s lips quirked slightly and Matt pressed his advantage.“C’mon, ‘fess up to your fuck-baby.”

David gave him a wry snort.“That’s part of it – I thought you got scared off when I talked about you fucking me.”

“Yeah,” Matt shuddered.“But, let’s just not talk about it again, okay?Problem solved.”

“I see,” David said dryly.“But I _know_ that there’s something you’ve been trying to tell me all morning, but haven’t gotten the nerve to.I figured that it was …”

“What?”

David extracted himself from Matt’s arms and walked over to the couch.He sat down and, without looking at Matt, said, “I figured that in the cold light of day, you’d come to your senses and realize that it was all sex, after all.That, as you keep saying, you’re not gay and this, with me, makes no sense.Maybe we’d have an awkward Monday at work, but I’d never be with you again.”

Matt groaned and hurried to David’s side.He crouched in front of David, taking his hands.“Monday’s going to be awkward because I’m going to have to pretend that I’m not totally crazy about you.I’m going to have to behave like a professional, instead of grabbing you and kissing you.”Matt lifted David’s chin so that he was forced to meet Matt’s eyes.“I may be confused by all the rest of it, but I know one thing with absolute certainty – I love you.”

Closing his eyes, David sighed deeply.“I love you, too, Matt, but how long are you going to—”

“Wait!” Matt jumped up.“You think that this is just a short term thing?Let me show you!”

Matt opened one of his bags and dug through clothing, bathroom supplies and comic books.He found the little portable black light he’d stuck in there and held it up in triumph.

Hurrying around, Matt turned off the overhead light and turned on the black light.David eyed him with a confused expression.Matt came closer to David and shone the black light against his shirt.

Spots fluoresced on David’s shirt and he frowned.“What?”

“Remember a few months ago when you lost this shirt and someone returned it with a note?”

“Uh, a long time ago …”

“Well, it was me, and I didn’t take it ‘by mistake,’ I stole it.”

David blinked at him.“It really _is_ your favorite.”

“It is.You always look so sexy in it.”

David took the black light from Matt and shone it over the front of the shirt.“So you took it home and … cut yourself and bled on it?”

“No!” Matt laughed.He tugged the shirt out from Matt’s waistband and pulled David’s wrist until the ‘M’ was illuminated.“Does that look accidental?”

“A ‘W’ – no, an ‘M’?”David looked up at Matt, his eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Matt said, his face flushing hotly.“I took it home and put it on and, uh, thought about you and jerked off.”

“Goddamn,” David said, twisting the shirt around so he could see the ‘M’ better.“You really … um …”

“I’ve been ‘into’ you for a long time,” Matt said.“Years.That isn’t just gonna vanish.”

“Years?” David said.“As in … _years_?”

“Um, yeah,” Matt said shyly.“I know that’s really weird.”

David slowly shook his head and turned off the black light.“Baby, you are totally redefining weird.”Reaching out, he pulled Matt onto his lap.“With you, though?Weird is very sexy.”

Matt grinned in relief, putting his arms around David’s neck.“I even tracked you down and shone a black light on you one day when you were wearing this shirt, just so I could see.Totally gave me a hard-on that I had to go take care of.”

“I think I remember that day,” David said with a thoughtful expression.“You were acting a little …”

“Weird?” Matt chuckled.

“Yeah.”He took Matt’s face in his hands.“My horny, weird lover.”

“Oh,” Matt said.“I like that – lover.”Leaning forward, he kissed David deeply, without any of the reservations that he’d had ever since David put on the shirt.

“Mm,” David mumbled against Matt’s mouth.“That’s better, that’s the man I fucked this morning.”

“And will again, hopefully,” Matt responded, running his lips over David’s face.

“I don’t know,” David said, but his voice was definitely playful.“You’ve committed serious crimes, you know.”

“Oh, really?” Matt said, rubbing his ass against David’s legs, hoping to distract David.

“Really,” David said.While he nibbled on Matt’s neck, he kneaded Matt’s ass with both hands.“Theft and Defacement of Federal Property, Distracting a Sworn Officer of the Law Going from his Duty, Jerking Off without a License …”

Matt giggled.“Oh, I’d love to apply for that license!”

“Nope,” David said.“You’re going to serve hard time for your offenses first.”

“Hard labor?” Matt asked hopefully.

“Getting harder by the second.”

“Oo,” Matt said, his hand sliding down David’s chest.

David grabbed Matt’s hand and his voice deepened.“On your knees, criminal.”

Matt went from warm to on fire in an instant.“Yes, sir!”He slid off David’s lap and onto the floor.

David stood up.Towering over Matt, David deliberately unbuckled his belt.“Hands behind your back.”

Matt complied and David wrapped the belt around Matt’s wrists and tied it tight.Matt’s breath started coming more quickly.

David then pulled his jeans and boxers off, but left on his shirt.Matt stared at the way David’s naked cock pressed against the waistband, making the shirt stand away from his body, the outline of the cock sharp against the cotton.

Sitting back down, David took a handful of Matt’s hair and yanked his head forward.“Blow me good and I might consider lessening your sentence.”

“Yes, sir,” Matt gasped and nuzzled David’s cock until he could free it from the shirt.

David kept his hand in Matt’s hair and Matt eagerly started his task.

He knew that he wasn’t that good at this – he was still figuring out angles and what to do with his tongue and how to keep his teeth out of the way.But he was working to build up a catalog of techniques, learning from David’s skill, and memorizing anything that Matt did that made David moan or twitch.The problem was that Matt would start out with good intentions, but as soon as he got David’s incredible cock in his mouth, smelled David’s unique musk, Matt’s brain would short-circuit.The mindless sucking and slurping creature he became must be far below what David was accustomed to, but Matt could only hope that, with repetition, he’d eventually be able to keep a few neurons firing when David’s cock filled his mouth. 

David didn’t seem to mind Matt’s lack of skills.He stroked Matt’s face and murmured, “There you go.Good little felon, good little criminal.You have such a sweet mouth, makes me want to fuck your face.”

Matt gave an involuntary whimper.

“Yeah, criminal scum, you like that, don’t you … Me holding your head so you can’t move, my dick shoving down your throat.” 

Matt nodded, he’d loved when David had done that before, though Matt was sure that David had gone easy on him at the time.

“No way,” David said, releasing Matt’s hair.“This is your punishment, so you’ve got to do the work.”

Matt nodded again, not minding at all.He rubbed his forehead against David’s shirt and his chin against David’s balls and did his best to make it as good for David as it was for him.He struggled against the belt confining his hands, wanting to touch more of David, yet was also turned on by his inability to do so.He’d never been into sexual restraint before, but he loved to submit to David’s strength, to David’s control.

Pre-cum burst on his tongue and Matt groaned with the promise of it.Like he had before, Matt only sucked harder when David gave signs he was getting close.Matt loved the intimacy of David’s orgasm pumping down this throat.He hadn’t hesitated, even the first time.It was monumentally stupid, when viewed from a rational point-of-view, but Matt had been unable to be worried about David giving him an STD.It was _David_.

David’s hands returned to Matt’s hair and flexed there, and Matt found some way to get another centimeter of David’s cock into his mouth.

David moaned but didn’t attempt to pull away, having learned by now how much Matt liked to swallow his cum.David began to tremble and jerk then, with a spine-tingling groan of release, shot his orgasm down Matt’s throat.

Matt milked David through his orgasm, drawing it out until David’s cock was soft and shrinking.

Only then did Matt gasp, sucking in breath like he’d been sucking in David.Matt’s own cock, still confined in his clothing, ached and throbbed.He shifted his position until he could press his groin against David’s leg.Just a few rubs then—

“Stop!” David snapped.

Matt froze.His cock felt like it screamed in protest.

“Stand up and turn around.”

Wobbling, Matt got to his feet.When he turned around, David untied his hands.Matt rubbed his wrists. 

Standing up, David stepped close behind him and ran his hands down Matt’s arms.Wrapping his fingers around Matt’s chafed wrists, David said, “Pretty good, felon, I may just lessen your sentence after all.”He nuzzled Matt’s neck, coming perilously close to the spot that might be able to drive Matt to come anyway.Matt shifted to try to get David to nibble harder, and maybe release Matt’s straining orgasm.

David was too smart for him, though.He laughed warmly in Matt’s ear and said, “Provided, of course, that you make a full confession.”

 


	5. Full Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David extracts the details.

**Part 5 – Full Confession** ****

“Confess?”Matt groaned.“I’ll confess to anything – mass murder, the Kennedy assassination, Who shot JR – if you just let me come!”

“Wow,” David said thoughtfully.“You really get that turned on just by blowing me?”

“Are you kidding?Yes!”

David paused for a moment and Matt tugged David’s hands towards his crotch hopefully, but then David said, “Then you’ll like what I’m planning even better.”

Matt groaned again then sighed.“Okay, Agent Evil, what are you planning?”

“You’ll see,” David responded.“Now, I’m going to let you go.I want you to strip completely.No coming or I won’t fuck you again this weekend.”

“Cruel and Unusual Punishment!” Matt protested.Still, he started to carefully unzip and pull off his jeans.He managed to get undressed without triggering his orgasm, but his cock was still hard and aching. _Whatever David has in mind better happen fast …_

While he was getting his clothes off, David had gone into the kitchen and was now holding something in each of his closed fists.He opened his hands and Matt stepped back involuntarily.David was holding two pieces of ice.

“Look,” Matt said, backing up more.“I said I’d confess!”

“Stand still,” David said firmly.

Matt closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, but he stood still.He heard two thunks and then David’s ice-cold hands – though just his hands – closed over Matt’s aching cock and tightened balls.Matt shivered but felt his orgasm backing off.He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

David was smiling oddly at him.He released Matt then brushed hair from Matt’s forehead with one cold finger.“You thought I was going to put ice on your balls and you just stood there and let me.”

Matt blinked at him.“And that means?”

“It means you trust me.”

Frowning, Matt said, “Of course!”

David chuckled dryly and gave Matt a light pat on the cheek.“Okay, now go into the bedroom and I want to hear _all_ about what you thought about while you jerked off on my shirt.”

Matt flushed and headed into the bedroom.What _had_ he been thinking about?He sat on the edge of the bed as David came in behind him.

“Well?”David asked.

“I’m trying to remember!”

David sat on the bed next to him, his fingers running lightly along Matt’s bare leg.“Was it about me fucking you?”

“No,” Matt flushed deeper.“I hadn’t gotten that far, even in my head.”

“Was I on my knees on front of you, licking your cock?”

Matt shook his head.“I think it was mostly about your hands … Yeah, I was sitting up in bed, pretending you were holding me and … stroking me.”

David smiled.He stood up and threw several pillows against the headboard.Climbing onto the bed, he leaned against the pillows and held open his arms.“C’mere, then.”

Ducking his head shyly, Matt crawled up the bed, turned around, and settled himself in David’s arms.

David hugged him tightly, kissing his hair.“Tell me more, baby.”

“I was wearing the shirt,” Matt said softly.“So I could pretend that your arms were around me.”He touched David’s arm.“But you could take off the shirt … if you want to.It was just a stand-in.”

“Good,” David said.Matt leaned up and David quickly stripped off the shirt and threw it aside.

As David sat back, Matt settled again into his arms, against his chest.“Skin is so much better,” he murmured.

David stretched out his legs around Matt. “Yeah.”He began to run his still-cold fingers over Matt’s chest.One finger traced the shape of the heavy pendant that hung against Matt’s collarbone.Matt hadn’t had it for long, but he already couldn’t imagine being without its weight.

“You agreed so easily to wear this,” David said.“Maybe it was because you’d already put your mark on me, so long ago.”

“Maybe,” Matt responded.“Or maybe I’ve just always wanted to belong to you.”

“I think it’s the reverse,” David said softly.

Matt smiled.“Yes, I’ve always wanted you to belong to me, too.”

David didn’t say anything for a moment, his fingers running over and over the pendant, then he seemed to shake himself.“So, in your fantasy, I just held you and stroked you?”

Matt flushed again, feeling silly, but said, “You also told me how good it felt to touch me and talked about what you were going to do to me, and I told you how good you felt, too.”

Relaxing, David laughed and Matt felt both the laughter and relaxation through his body.“My fuck-baby does like his dirty talk.”

“Yeah,” Matt said, “but just from you.It was … I just thought about your voice and your hands and your skin and, um, jerked off.”

“Mm,” David said, rubbing his goatee against Matt’s cheek.“I’ve got other good parts, too.”

“I know,” Matt said with a smile, snuggling back against David. “Very good parts.”

“So do you,” David said, drawing circles on Matt’s chest.“Who ever knew what a spectacular body was hiding beneath that lab coat?”

“Whereas I knew exactly what kind of body you had,” Matt said, rubbing his palms on David’s thighs.“No suit could hide it.”

“Hmm,” David said.“I’d much rather talk about you.”

“And I’d rather—”

David’s fingers brushed Matt’s nipples and Matt lost his breath.David pulled and teased Matt’s nipples to hardness as Matt panted heavily.Before David, no one had ever played with Matt’s nipples.Matt had never really thought about them, they were just landmarks on his chest, but David had brought out whole new sensations.With that and his ass, Matt felt like a teenager again, discovering sex for the first time.

One of David’s hands pressed flat against his skin and began circling downwards. As his hand wandered, David said, “When you danced, I remember how much I wanted to lick your tight abs.How I wanted to tickle your belly button with my tongue.Then you pulled off you jeans and boxers and showed that hiding-nothing thong.Then you _really_ danced, with the martial arts thing.”

His fingers ghosted across the head of Matt’s cock. “God,” he said hoarsely.“You were fucking beautiful.”

“We-re?” Matt asked, his breath hitching with another light touch of David’s fingers.

“ _Are_ ,” David corrected himself.“I’ve never seen you more beautiful than when you come.”

Matt made an incoherent sound as David’s touch got heavier.The hand that had still been tweaking Matt’s nipple reached out to the side and grabbed a lube bottle.One-handed, David squirted some of the clear gel onto his palm.

The gel, when David smeared it along Matt’s cock, was cold but quickly warmed with David’s two-handed attentions.

“I love touching you,” David murmured in Matt’s ear.“I love how you shiver and gasp and squirm against me.”

Matt smiled and squirmed more.Maybe he wasn’t making such a fool of himself after all, with his inexperience and strong reactions to everything David did.

“Oh God,” David groaned, then moved Matt away and adjusted himself.When David pulled Matt back, Matt felt the hard shape of David’s newly-hard erection against his tailbone.

“Damn,” David said huskily.“I feel like a teenager.”

“Me, too …”

“Sit up on your knees.”

Matt complied and then felt the wet touch of a finger at his asshole.

“You too sore?”

“No,” Matt said, pushing back against David’s finger.

David hesitated.“You sure?”

“Never too sore for you,” Matt said.

“Matt,” David said, taking his finger away.“I don’t want to ruin you for the rest of the weekend.”

Matt groaned and wiggled his ass.“I’m fine, really.You always take good care of me.”

“Better believe it.”

Matt breathed a sigh of happiness as David’s finger returned and David quickly stretched him.After Matt was relaxed and lubricated to David’s satisfaction, David slid on a condom.Then he took hold of Matt’s hips and guided him down.Matt sat down on David’s cock, burying it inside him. _Feels so good, so good, so good._ He leaned up and then sank down again, groaning at the pleasure.

“No, no,” David laughed.“Your fantasy, remember?”

“Fuck that,” Matt gasped.“Or rather, fuck me.”

“Trust me, baby,” David said, stilling Matt’s movements.

Matt grumbled but nodded.He couldn’t say ‘no’ to David when he asked that.

David shifted around until his bent knees were now in between Matt’s legs, with David’s pelvis rotated.Matt lay back against David’s chest and David’s chin rested against Matt’s shoulder.David slid his hands underneath Matt’s arms, across his chest and took a firm grip again on Matt’s waiting cock.

“You feel so good,” David murmured against Matt’s skin as he began to stroke Matt’s cock.“Inside and out.”

“Love you in me and all around me,” Matt responded, relaxing against David and just enjoying the sensations of perfect fullness in his ass and David’s perfect touch on his cock.

“What did you say when you jerked off?” David asked.“Tell me.”

“Just about you, David, how good you feel.”

David ran his hand up and over Matt’s cock, with a twist and a rub of his palm that was certainly not something Matt had in his masturbation repertoire.

“Tell me.”

“Yes,” Matt moaned.“Love your hands, touch me, fuck me, please.”

Unable to reach any of David that wasn’t moving, Matt reached both hands out and grabbed hold of the sheets.

“David, hold me tight, make me come.  You feel so good.  Wanna shoot in your hand, so good.”

With the arousal of his words, the blowjob earlier and David’s cock stretching his ass, Matt was quickly again on the edge.The oncoming orgasm felt so much stronger for the delay.

David pulled gently on his balls, delaying things just another agonizing second.

“David, God, please, David!”

David released his balls and bit his shoulder.Matt’s orgasm was a white hot explosion.His body flailed as David held him tightly.His ass muscles clenched around David’s cock, driving him unexpectedly further, deep into the heart of a star.

When the supernova finally cleared from his vision, Matt realized he was still talking – or rather, vaguely word-like sounds were still coming from his mouth.He finished with an emphatic “Ngggh” and collapsed against David.His body felt rubbery and tingling.

David growled and, suddenly, Matt was flipped over and his face smashed into the bed.David took a tight grip on Matt’s hips and brought Matt’s ass up hard against his pelvis, again and again.His cock drove deep into Matt with each thrust.Matt quickly gave up trying to get purchase on the bed and just let David toss him around.His body still vibrated with orgasmic aftershocks and every stroke of David’s cock sent jolts of pleasure up his spine.He moaned and shook and wondered if it was possible to die of pleasure overload.

With a roar, David blasted himself inside Matt.As he pounded his orgasm into Matt’s pliant body, Matt whimpered with each slam against his prostate.

Finally, David began to tremble and slow down.He released Matt who sank to the bed on his knees and face.David stroked Matt’s back over and over while Matt tried to suck in oxygen through the bedding.

Over the noise in his ears, Matt could hear David saying, “Matt, baby, fucking amazing, love you.”

David’s legs were trembling harder and Matt heard him sit down hard on the bed.He stroked Matt’s back for another moment then turned Matt on his side so he could breathe better.

While Matt lay limply, David disposed of his condom, wiped Matt down, then pulled Matt into his arms.He scattered kisses across Matt’s hair and sweaty forehead.

Matt’s breathing eventually slowed to normal.He realized that they were lying with their heads at the bottom on the bed, but there was no way he’d have the energy to turn around, even for a pillow.

“God, I’m mush,” he mumbled.

“Me, too,” David said, settling Matt more comfortably against him.

They lay together for a while, Matt almost drifting off to sleep.

Eventually, David asked, “You gonna be up to playing basketball anytime today?”

“Maybe after an afternoon nap.”

“It’s still morning.”

“Okay, after a morning nap, then some carbo-loading, then some more fucking, then … Maybe tomorrow with the basketball.”

David laughed.“Baby, I’d love to fuck you into next week, but you’re gonna be too sore for more, at least today.But I promise that we can keep ourselves entertained with other methods.”

“Mm,” Matt said, cuddling close to David.“That sounds good.I brought clothes and stuff to go straight to work on Monday… If that’s okay.”

“Going separate into work on Monday, not even sharing coffee?”

“You don’t drink coffee.”

“You know what I mean.”

“C’mon,” Matt said.“Just let me know if it’s okay if I stay until Monday morning.”

David pulled a blanket up over them.“Baby, you can stay with me as long as you want.”

For a moment, Matt thought there might be sadness in David’s voice, but dismissed the idea. _How could he be sad after the experience we’d just shared?_

“I’m glad,” Matt mumbled happily and rested his cheek against David’s strong shoulder.He was looking forward to a long weekend with David – playing basketball, debating about comics, eating, laughing, getting to know David better, and of course, more sex.But as much as he looked forward to those things, he was supremely happy where he was at this very moment, in David’s arms, right where he belonged.


End file.
